1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to roller skates and more particularly to such a roller skate having a thread based length adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable roller skates are well known. For example, a conventional adjustable roller skate comprises a length adjustable two-section type shoe. Its adjustment mechanism is prone to malfunction.
Another conventional adjustable roller skate comprises a heel platform longitudinally rearward of a toe platform, one platform formed with a longitudinal extension telescoping in the other platform; respective front and rear axles carried on the platforms; a respective angled outer arm on each platform having a lower end carrying the respective axle, the arms being limitedly flexible for limited vertical movement of the respective axles; a respective angled inner arm on each platform lying within and above the respective outer arm and having a lower end spaced vertically above the lower end of the respective outer arm; respective abutments on the platforms spaced above the lower ends of the respective inner arms and each adapted to engage with the lower end of the respective inner arm on upward deflection of same; respective front and rear wheels carried on the axles; respective toe and heel retainers on the platforms shaped to engage around the toe and heel of a foot on the skate; at least one strap engaged with the retainers and adapted to engage over the foot in the retainers to secure same in place therein; a longitudinal row of teeth formed on the extension; an elastic tongue longitudinally secured onto the other platform and formed with teeth, the tongue being displaceable between a locked position with its teeth engaged in the teeth of the extension and thereby securing the two platforms against relative longitudinal displacement and a free position with its teeth disengagement from the teeth of the extension and the two platforms relatively longitudinally displaceable; and a latch on the other platform for displacing the tongue between its positions and for releasably holding it in the locked position.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of adjustable roller skate of this type are constantly being sought.